


Trouble

by cinnamon_skull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Jean gets punished, Language Kink, Levi speaks French to Jean, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, ererijean, jeanereri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/pseuds/cinnamon_skull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a whim, Jean buys a pair of black boxer-briefs with the word Trouble written on the ass in white block letters.  Is it anyone's surprise that he ends up in time out?</p><p>Or, the one where Levi and Eren take Jean apart for trying to be a cocky little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to leave this here.... my contribution to OT3 week on tumblr - ererijean.

“What is this?” Levi asks while Eren’s lips are pressed up against Jean’s neck. He’s just running his mouth lightly over the tendons and bones, barely hitting his sensitive spots.

“What—hnng,” Jean moans, distracted when Eren decides to suck his skin into his mouth, tonguing it with warm strokes as his lips pull so persistently at the skin on the nape of his neck.

It makes Jean buck into the mattress, rocking his half-hard cock into sheets just to feel the delicious friction. Eren’s body is pressed into his back like a second skin, so close that his scent settles around him like smoke.

“J'ai demandé qu'est-ce que c'est?” The words are punctuated by a light tap to Jean’s backside, a smart slap that doesn’t hold any real sting, as the French flows from Levi’s lips like music.

It makes his heart beat faster, to speak with Levi in their native tongue, while Eren’s heat is pressed so tightly against him.

Eren pulls away from Jean’s skin with a wet pop, no doubt leaving a tight ring of reddened skin around the back of his neck, and arches his back to see what Levi is talking about.

There’s a low snicker, a raspy laugh that Jean can feel rise from Eren’s twitching stomach, still partially draped over Jean’s back. “Oh, god.”

“What’ so funny?” Jean grits out, trying to turn his face to look. Eren is quick to tackle him back down to the mattress, pinning the side of his face against the silken sheets. He’s straddling Jean now, and he can feel his thick thigh muscles tensing around the sides of his body.

“Don’t remember doing anything different, today, hmmm?” Eren breathes against his ear, pushing him a little further into the bed and taking the opportunity to rub his hardened cock in the small of Jean’s back.

If he weren’t so confused, he’d be too turned on to function. Eren getting rough and forcing him into such a submissive position gets him hot and hard faster than lighting a match.

Eren is back to pressing open-mouthed kissed into the side of his neck and the way he threads his fingers into his blond locks and pulls is enough to make him groan. At the same time, Levi’s cold hands begin to skim over the skin of his upper thighs, stopping just underneath the legs of his boxers and the swell of his ass.

“Nothing comes to mind?” Levi drawls, back to perfect English, and Jean detects a dangerous note to his tone, so full of dark promise. “ _Tu penses que tu es mal, Jean?”_

Jean’s entire body goes red at the words, a dark crimson wave of embarrassment that makes Eren moan into his ear.

“That’s right, Jean baby,” Eren runs his hands up his back, tracing the full body blush Jean doesn’t have to see to know is there, hotly staining his skin like a brand. “You’re so pretty when you get flustered and turned on. So pink and pretty.”

Jean swallows hard, tries to move his hands to cover his face, but Eren is too fast for him, grabbing his wrists and keeping his hands spread flat on the bed.

It’s so embarrassing.

He’d made the purchase on a whim; saw the boxer-briefs sitting on the shelf on his way to checkout. He’d still been riding high on the thought of taking Levi apart for the first time the night before while Eren watched, and it had been one of those unexplainable spur-of-the-moment purchases. When he’d gotten home, he laughed at himself and threw them in a drawer and pretty much forgot their existence for several long months.

Until this morning, when he realized he had been putting off laundry for too long and he didn’t have much choice in the matter: a pair of black boxer-briefs with the word TROUBLE written in white block letters across the ass.

“ _Mon amour_ ,” Levi says, and Jean can feel his weight sinking into the mattress near his head, though he can’t see him yet. _“C'est un peu méchant n'est-ce pas?”_

“Time to sing, pretty bird,” Eren whispers into his ear, running his fingertips over the bumps in his spine.

Jean decides to stay silent, ignoring Levi’s question and Eren’s taunt. He knows the other boy doesn’t understand Levi, but he’s smart enough to know when Jean’s been caught.

Levi’s next words set Jean’s whole body on fire, make him flush hot all over again.

_“Peut-être nous te devrions mettre au coin?”_

Eren licks the back of his neck and grins. He knows what that means, has heard Levi say the phrase dozens of times in jest during their petty arguments, like two hot-headed teenagers trying to pretend they don’t want to fuck.

He can feel Eren shifting over him, pulling his body with him until he’s balanced on his hands and knees. He turns his head to the side so that he can study Levi and gauge the seriousness of his threat.

What he sees makes his throat dry and his cock twitch with interest. Levi’s eyes are roaming over his body, tracing every inch of exposed skin with open, intense need. He knows that Levi wants it as much as he does, if not more.

In a moment, Levi brushes his thumb under Jean’s chin, angling his face for a sudden, gentle kiss. Levi’s lips are soft on his, parting lightly to welcome Jean into the warm heat of his mouth.

There isn’t a tussle for dominance, just the rhythmic movement of lips over lips as they each claim each other with equal fervor.

It’s as much a kiss as it is a question, and Jean hopes his enthusiasm isn’t lost in the gentle translation of his tongue curling against Levi’s.

 _“Oui?”_ Levi whispers against his lips.

 _“Oui,”_ Jean answers with a final brush of his lips.

When he breaks away, Levi presses one more kiss to his temple before resuming their play, scooting back so that he’s positioned behind Jean again.

Eren is spread out at the head of the bed, sitting up and enjoying the show, lazily circling his closed fist around his straining cock. “You’re so pretty,” he repeats again, licking his lips.

Jean ducks his head and feels Levi’s hands on him again, rubbing slow circles into his lower back. He’s not a stranger to this kind of play, has begged for it in the past, and he trusts Levi to give him exactly what he needs.

Levi takes his time mapping out Jean’s backside, tracing the backs of his thighs to the two mounds of his ass and back down. He’s still wearing his boxer-briefs, the ones that caused all the trouble.

 _“Prêt?”_ Levi calls from behind him, massaging his cheeks with firm strokes.

 _“Oui,”_ Jean whispers, and Eren’s cheeks turn red and his eyes flutter close at the way French falls so sensually from their lips.

There’s a pause as Levi lets the anticipation build and zing up Jean’s spine like an electric current. And then there’s a slap as Levi’s open palms falls on Jean’s ass cheek. Smack.

Levi continues to place firm slaps over Jean’s boxers, making him exhale and moan, until his pushing his ass harder into Levi’s open palm. He hits with practiced precision, running his hands over the skin and alternating cheeks after every few slaps to make sure Jean is properly warmed up.

Eren is breathing heavy in front of Jean, enjoying how red his face and neck are and the way Jean’s mouth parts in wild abandon every time Levi’s hand hits its mark.

_“Avais-tu assez?”_

Jean groans, turning his head so that he can face Levi, so that he can see what a quivering mess he’s become. “No,” he whines, not really caring how desperate he sounds. “Not even close.”

“Should we give him what he wants, mon amour?” Levi directs his question to Eren, ignoring Jean’s pleas.

“Only if he’s good,” Eren gasps, twisting his wrist over the head of his own cock. “Do you promise to be good?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jean chants, feeling Levi slide his boxers down and over the slope of his backside.

Levi’s next spank stuns him into silence, makes his moan catch in his throat and his cock throb hard where it’s hanging hot and heavy between his parted legs. Levi does it again. And again.

The pain heightens everything – the scratch of the sheets beneath his knees, the arch of his back, the feel of Levi’s skin against his—until all he can hear is the deafening sound of his own pleasure.

 _“Seras-tu bon pour nous, Jean?”_ Levi pants, and Jean likes how affected he sounds. _“Nous te pouvons être bon.”_

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Eren’s eyes are tunneling into Jean’s, so eager and lust-dark, and he watches Eren’s lips mouth his name, over and over again in a silent chant. Not much later, he spills his release over his hands in white creamy tendrils.

It fills him up, the sight of Eren loosing complete control over Jean’s submission, listening to the sounds of Levi wreak him so perfectly.

“Dis que tu seras bon,” Levi demands, slapping harder now.

“I’ll be good,” Jean gasps, almost sobbing at the blind pleasure building at the base of his spine.

 _“Plus fort_ ,” Levi barks sharply. Jean’s thighs are shaking.

“I’ll be good,” Jean chants, louder, over the sound of skin slapping skin. He can feel his orgasm building, a pleasure so powerful sweeping through his body like a wave.

_“Encore.”_

“I’ll be good, Levi,” Jean cries, so close now. “I’ll be so good, so perfect, please, please, I want to be good, please, _Levi, Levi, Levi_.”

 _“Très bien,_ ” Levi says with one more, hard smack. Jean shudders at Levi’s voice, and his orgasm hits so perfectly at that moment, dragging him under like a riptide. He welcomes his drowning, lets the deafening pleasure carry him away as he collapses onto his stomach.

It’s hard to tell how much time has passed when he feels Levi’s hands on him again, rubbing soothing oil onto the backs of his thighs and reddened cheeks. Levi trails reverent, soft kisses across every inch of skin.

“So beautiful,” Levi whispers quietly into his skin like a secret.

He feels fingers dance at the nape of his neck and opens his eyes wide enough to see Eren’s smile, warm and charming and one of the reasons he felll so hard for the other boy.

He plays with Jean’s hair and doesn’t say anything, allowing Jean to bask in the after glow of their play. When he’ sure he’s rubbed every inch of his skin, Levi pulls Jean to his side, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the covers over all three of their bodies.

“Can I borrow these?” Eren asks after awhile, just as Jean starts to doze.

When he cracks his eye open, Eren is fingering the boxers and watching the wolfish grin that spreads across Levi’s face.

 

 

 

 

\----

FRENCH TRANSLATIONS:

J'ai demandé qu'est-ce que c'est?” “I said, what is this?”

Tu penses que tu es mal, Jean? “You think you are trouble, Jean?

Mon amour, c'est un peu méchant n'est-ce pas? “That’s a little wicked, no, my love?”

Peut-être nous te devrions mettre au coin? “Maybe we should put you in time out?”

Oui Yes? “

Prêt?” Ready?

Avais-tu assez? “Have you had enough?”

Seras-tu bon pour nous, Jean? Nous te pouvons être bon. “Will you be good for us, Jean? We want you to be good.”

Dis que tu seras bon. Plus fort. Encore.” “Say you’ll be good. Louder. Again.”


End file.
